Fruit of the Poisonous Tree
"Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" is the eleventh episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Ian Goldberg & Andrew Chambliss and directed by Bryan Spicer. It is the eleventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 29, 2012. Synopsis A dejected Sidney enlists the aid of Emma to help uncover evidence that could expose Mayor Regina as the corrupt person she really is to the townspeople of Storybrooke; and Mary Margaret and David continue their secret rendezvous while trying to figure out a way to unleash their unrequited love. Meanwhile, back in the fairytale land that was, King Leopold, who is the father of Snow White and married to the Evil Queen, stumbles upon a magic lamp and is granted three wishes by a Genie - who warns the king to be careful what he wishes for. Recap Regina has fired Sidney from his job of being a reporter. The jungle gym called “the castle” was damaged by the storm. In the Enchanted Forest, King Leopold finds, inside a golden lamp, The Genie of Agrabah who grants him 3 wishes. However the King says that he has everything he could possibly want and needs nothing more, so the King uses his first wish to free the Genie, then uses his second wish to give away his third wish to the Genie. He then brings the Genie back to his castle and introduces him to the Queen and Snow White. In Storybrooke, Henry Mills' castle is being torn down by Regina. Henry is distraught, because he had hidden the fairy tale book there, but the storm had washed it away. Regina's unilateral decisions about town matters upset Emma and she calls Sidney to set up a meeting to find out a secret that will help bring her down. Sidney Glass tells her that 50,000 dollars is missing from the town's budget. Mary Margaret and David have a picnic out in the woods. Back at the palace it is the King's birthday. He tells Snow White that she truly is the fairest of them all. This upsets the Queen who leaves. The Genie follows her out, and he gives her a mirror and tells her she is the "Fairest in all the land". Sidney and Emma are digging up dirt on Regina. They go to visit Regina in her office, where they ask her about the missing money. After they leave, Emma reveals that she has planted a bug under Regina's desk. The Genie is summoned to see the king. King Leopold has read her diary reveling that she thinks of herself as being trapped. He tells the Genie that he thinks the queen is in love with someone else and is unhappy. He asks the Genie to find the man who gave her the mirror, a task which he accepts. Sidney and Emma find out about a secret meeting in the woods. While driving out there the brakes on Emma's car fail resulting in a crash. Sidney realizes someone tampered with the brakes. Mr. Gold comes out and tells them that Regina was meeting with him and that she has bought the land on which they are standing. Sidney and Emma break into Regina's office. Regina arrives and they claim some kids broke in. Regina sends them away. Regina's father shows up and gives the Genie a box to take up to her. She opens the box to reveal a snake. The snake can kill anything with a single bite. Regina tells the Genie that she is so unhappy that she is going to kill herself. He stops her from using the snake on herself and gives her the idea of using the snake on the king. He offers to be the one to commit the murder. Henry is sitting at Granny's when the Stranger comes up to him. Henry questions him on why he has come to Storybrooke, but he declines to give an answer. Sidney and Emma find out that she is planning on building something. Sidney shows her photo's that he has taken of her and Henry together. While at the city council Sidney brings up the files they found. They accuse her of building a home in the woods. Emma calls her on her true self and outs her to the people of Storybrooke. Regina however reveals that she is building a play house for the children of the town. The Genie sneaks into King Leopold's room where he releases the snakes into the bed. The king is bitten, and the Genie reveals that he is in love with Regina. Before dying, the king declares his regret for freeing the Genie, acknowledging the previous warning that every wish has a price. Mr. Gold congratulates Emma on her courage. Emma accuses Regina of messing with her brakes, but Regina appears to be ignorant of this. Regina tells Emma that she is no longer allowed to see Henry, unless she has Regina's permission or else she will take Emma to court and put a restraining order out against her. Emma tells Henry this news, and she promises him that she will try and find the book. It is revealed that the stranger is the one who has Henry's book. Sidney and Emma meet, and Sidney tells her that they are allies. The Genie goes to tell Regina that they can be together. Regina tells him that the guards know that he killed the king, and she tells him that they can never be together. The Genie realizes that Regina set him up and that the murder would be traced back to him. He tells her that he can't live without her. Regina says that she will never love him, and he will never see her again. The Genie then uses the wish that the King had given him. He wishes to be with her forever, and never leave her side which turns him into the mirror. She tells him that he will be with her forever. It is shown that Sidney is actually working with Regina. Sidney tells her that he will give her any information he can find. Regina replies that she doesn't know what she would do without him. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Eion Bailey as Stranger *Giancarlo Esposito as Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Tony Perez as Valet *Richard Schiff as King Leopold Quotes Emma: Your mom doesn't know about this place? Henry: No, this is our secret. Sidney Glass: I can grant your wish. Genie: Making a wish comes with a price. Trivia *The opening title card features the genie appearing from his lamp. *This episode reveals that the Evil Queen's given name is Regina. *The line, "In my time I have granted a thousand and one wishes and I have seen them end poorly a thousand and one times..." is a reference to "One Thousand and One Nights (Arabian Nights)". *The present events in Storybrooke take place three weeks after those seen in Desperate Souls, as Regina tells Emma and Sidney. References fr:1x11 es:Fruit of the Poisonous Tree de:Frucht des vergifteten Baumes pl:The Fruit of the Poisonous Tree it:Il frutto dell'albero avvelenato Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes